


I've Been Ghosting

by Lortan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ghosts have backstories too!, I'm Sorry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:48:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/pseuds/Lortan
Summary: The halls were empty; Harry had been serving yet another of Snape's rediculous detentions that evening, and everyone else was probably in their common rooms or dorms. But while wandering back to the Gryffindor rooms, Harry had happened down a corridor Lollia had been haunting, and decided to finally get the question off his chest.





	I've Been Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song Ghosting by Mother Mother. I greatly recommend it.

When Harry first saw the ghosts in his first year, barging through where the first years were waiting, argueing amongst themselves about the "headless hunt" as they called it, he barely noticed the one that lingered for longer then the others, watching him with a faintly curious look on her face before following the others.

But from then on, he certainly noticed her.  
Her name was Lollia, and she had a tendency to lurk around corners and float about the light fixtures, and eyed everyone who passes with a confused and vaguely lonely look on her pretty young face. And Harry found himself constantly watching her do so, watching her look down at them all and look horribly sad and lonely for it. Watching her get ignored by the other ghosts despite how closely she followed them when she could, how the only ones who spent time with her was the Bloody Baron and a few of the older Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff ghosts, and how they all gave her sympathetic looks and offered her rotting fruit before they left her alone again. And how when they had left she'd run her hands over her swollen, crooked, bloody stomach; where her figure bent awkwardly to the side at her waist and gore dripped down her old fashioned floral dress, where the flowers were barely visible in the grey of ghost blood, where the big gaping wound that had killed her lay - or at least, Harry assumed that it was what had killed her. She would seemed obsessed with the wound for a few moments, digging her fingertips into her side or belly before pulling them back out, looking down with relish at the silvery grey blood that would coat her hands before dropping them.

He'd heard her singing, once or twice. She wasn't particulary good, but her voice was slow and high pitched and amazingly sad, just like the rest of her. She would sit on a chandelier as the halls began to empty, and if Harry was slow enough getting to class that he would be one of the last in the halls, but still not quite late, he would hear her start her songs just before he went into the classroom. It was tuneless and wailing and always changing, but somehow always included a theme of "I said no."

"Where did you get it." Harry asked. Lollia looked dubiously down at him from her chandelier. 

The halls were empty; Harry had been serving yet another of Snape's rediculous detentions that evening, and everyone else was probably in their common rooms or dorms. But while wandering back to the Gryffindor rooms, Harry had happened down a corridor Lollia had been haunting, and decided to finally get the question off his chest.

"Get what?" She crooned in response, and he awkwardly nodded to her huge wound, and her face darkened instantly, and she didn't seem to notice as her hands began to once again run up and down her swollen, gory stomach.

"I said no, you know." She sighed, and Harry furrowed his brow as he tried to decipher what that meant in this context. "I really didn't want to. I didn't like him at all, husband to be or otherwise. But he insisted. I said no, and no one would listen. And after, I just couldn't bear it. So I ripped it." She continued to ramble, and eventually Harry excused himself, but as he left he could hear her begin to sing.

"I said no, so didn't you know, what I was willing to do, to escape both it, me, and you."

It sounded, he realized, almost like some sort of lullaby that had been twisted out of form.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time.


End file.
